


Falling Together

by liliianna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Cock Rings, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Dildos, Doggy Style, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Life, Oral Sex, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Vibrators, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliianna/pseuds/liliianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Dean Winchester finding himself by falling in love with Castiel, his angel, and their journey through this complicated life.</p>
<p>-written and role-played by my best friend, Zoe, and myself. (we are still role-playing and have been for 8 months) This story will also be posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Emotion

For the first time in about a year, the Winchester brothers finally got a break.

No vampires were going on killing sprees, no werewolves were indulging on the hearts of civilians, and even the demons were quiet. And Dean welcomed the hiatus with open arms. He spent his days being a cliché, especially on his standards.

Dean sat around, never without a beer between his fingers, watching the Three Stooges or porn, stuffing crap foods down his throat and sleeping whenever he wanted. He felt rested and oh, it was great. Time was his to kill.

Sam, on the other hand, was going crazy from boredom. All he did during these awful days was research. He'd wake up, research, eat breakfast, research, make lunch, research and research while having dinner. When his nose wasn't buried in an old book or up against his computer, he was running. Or lifting weights. Or improving his shot. He was so bored. Sam wanted a body to turn up somewhere with its legs torn off and eaten; he was rarely at the bunker anymore. He just wanted to find a job.

To Sam, a break was the real kind of torture.

And Cas... he was around. He was only at the bunker for Dean. Cas felt Dean's longing for him and, quite frankly, it was distracting. Too distracting to ignore. Dean's longing itched at Cas during all hours of the day and eventually, the angel found that it was just easier living with the brothers, rather than popping in and out of the bunker every few hours.

As the days went by, Dean's urges were less frequent. The porn he usually watched to release or relax himself wasn't doing it for him anymore. He wasn't interested in it, nor was he invested. His attention was on other things.

Like Cas, for example; he thought a lot about Cas. Dean loved to talk to him, which he had a lot more time to do now that the angel moved in. Cas found their enhanced friendship awkward at first, but he began to look forward walking into the kitchen in the morning to see Dean's smiling face. He still had to answer to heaven when his superiors called, but to his convenience, his assignments were usually while Dean slept. Just in case, Cas left a little note on the fridge because he knew that was the first place Dean would go. Cas didn't want him to worry if he wasn't there in the morning.

~

Cas walked in from an assignment given to him from a low-level angel who'd probably never even met someone as important as Cas; the job was easy to handle, something he could've gotten done in minutes, but the asshole went berserk when he approached. Although he found it annoying, just a twinge of irritation sensing through his body when the rogue angel started at him, Cas controlled the situation within seconds.

"Friggin' angels," Cas imagined Dean saying. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Dean,"

With raised eyebrows, Dean looks back over his shoulder to find Cas with one of those smiles on his lips that really makes Dean's stomach flip. He clears his throat, "Hey, Cas. How are ya?" He gulps down a cup of orange juice, eyes following Cas as he moves his way across to the fridge. "How was the job?" Dean hides a smile with part of his cup.

The angel sighs, ripping his note down and rolling his eyes. One thing he learned after spending so much time with Dean: sarcasm. Cas doesn't say anything about it, but instead, he retrieves the carton of orange juice and pours Dean some more. "Is Sam still searching for a job?"

"Yes," this time the hunter rolls his eyes. With a sigh and an annoyed "gawk" noise, Dean sips more of his juice. "He's somewhere in...Oregon? He said he'd call if he found anything."

After those last few words, the two shared a comfortable silence. Cas secretly admired the way Dean finished off his breakfast and Dean secretly glanced up at Cas every few moments to read his expression. The silent gazes might mean something, but neither Dean, nor Cas lingered on them or the leftover feelings they got in the pits of their stomachs.  
But these feelings were normal. They had no meaning behind them, of course.

Cas and Dean were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

The butterflies-in-the-tummy feelings were normal when the two of them saw a movie together, because Dean wanted to go out and Cas didn't have a job to do. They saw some intense romance/thriller and Dean, yet again, couldn't be more bored. Naturally, he fell asleep on Cas's shoulder and eventually, Dean unconsciously wrapped his arm around the angel's waist. But Cas didn't do anything because he didn't want to wake the wonderfully-smelling man on his lap; he knew Dean must've been tired.

This meant nothing.

It also meant nothing when Cas was trying to figure out the new remote to the brand new TV Dean bought on a whim. Like the teacher he is, Dean sat down, very close to the confused angel, taking Cas's hand in his own and showing him how each of the buttons worked.

And when Dean sliced cheek open from a freak-accident involving a saw and a piece of pipe, there was no meaning behind Cas taking Dean's face between his hands, their noses almost touching from the closeness, and healing him easily. Cas stood there for a while, making absolutely sure that Dean was okay.

And he always was...because of Cas.


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs some time to relax...but one thing leads to another for the hunter and the angel. Dean feels a spark set off inside him; how is he supposed to feel now?

It was not uncommon for days to go by before Cas or Dean heard from Sam again.

"Nothing in Oregon," there's an annoyance in Sam's voice as he sighs over the speakerphone. "I'm heading to Montana now...there has to be something there." He curses angrily under his breath.

Dean tries to keep a smile from spreading across his face at his brother's irritation, but it's just too hard. He scratches his forehead and rolls the half-full beer bottle between his hands, saying, "Okay, Sammy, just gimme a call if you find anything and Cas and I will come. See you soon," After Sam hangs up, Dean finishes off the remaining amount of alcohol and waits.

There's the familiar sound of flapping wings, followed by the sweet smell of vanilla and linen: Cas appears in the middle of the room, not even surprising his friend. Dean tosses his empty beer bottle in the trash and smiles at the tired-looking angel, settling back on the couch.

"Hey, Cas," he murmurs with his smile meeting his sparkling, green eyes.

The angel meets his companion's gaze with an exhausted smile. "Hello, Dean." He looks as though he might fall over from his battered expression and shaky knees. Cas stumbles slightly as he tries to move forward.

Furrowing his brows, Dean frowns. "Cas?" he grumbles quietly. He pushes himself off of the fluffy couch and walks over to the hunched angel.

Dean helps him out of Cas's dirty trench coat and the blazer underneath, wedging them under his arm and says worriedly, "Sit down, Cas, okay?" Dean receives a confused look for that comment. "For me?" Raised eyebrows are brought about after that one. "C'mon, Cas, please?" He waits for the angel to take his seat on the couch before tossing Cas's dirty clothes in the washer.

Dean doesn't mind sitting unnecessarily close to Cas when he returns to the room. He needs to make sure Cas is okay. He throws an arm over the back of the couch when he inches closer to the weak angel.

"You okay?" Dean asks quietly.

Cas's eyelids droop unusually-angels don't get exhausted easily. He reaches up to fidget with his blue tie but his fingers are trembling as he tries to loosen it.

The hunter almost can't handle what's happening in front of his very own eyes; his heart aches at the sight of Cas like this. So fragile and vulnerable. Licking his lips, Dean reaches over, pushing Cas's soft hands down to his lap and helps him out of his tie. Dean's rough hands hesitate before continuing to unbutton the first three buttons of Cas's white shirt. Dean stares at his own hand as his fingertips ghost over Cas's soft skin and prominent collarbones.

"Cas," Dean tries to get his attention by retracting his hand and placing it on the angel's shoulder. "Talk to me,"

The worried look in Dean's eyes sets off an alarm in Castiel. It took him less than a second to decide that he needed to make Dean feel better. Now. And the only way to do that was to tell him.

Clearing his throat, Cas mumbles, "Just tired. I don't know why, though." His eyebrows furrow down as he becomes deep in thought. "Lately...I've felt weak after my assignments. They should be fairly easy to me, but for the past few weeks..." Cas trails off, but moments later, he catches the other man's gaze. "It's troubling me, Dean."

Castiel's bright eyes grow wide as he looks at his concerned friend (and Dean pretends like his heart didn't just skip a beat). "I don't know what to do."

With his bottom lip between his teeth and a worried expression directed towards Cas, Dean thinks and he thinks hard. How can he take Cas's mind off of working for the angels? How can Dean help him relax?

And then he knows.

Dean shifts slightly on the couch, facing the kinda-fragile man next to him and pushes him against the back of the couch.

"Dean, what are you-" Cas stops himself, understanding a little and leaning back slowly, getting more comfortable against the couch.

Chuckling, Dean mumbles, "Relax, angel." He knows Cas loves the nickname...Maybe it'll help him breathe easy for a little while. "Just sink into the cushions and push all your worries and problems away, okay?" Dean's voice is like a mesermizing murmur to Cas. Dean throws an arm around the angel's shoulders. "Just relax..." Dean says in an almost-sleepy voice.

Cas looks at him questioningly, looking at the positioning of Dean's body and feels uneasy. He tries to ignore the strange, fluttering sensation in is tummy-area that makes him feel giddy.

Leaning his head back against the cushions, Dean mumbles in a raspy, sleepy voice, "If this were different, I would've told you to take a nap. But you're an angel and you can't sleep, right?" He licks his lips. "So I'll stay with you."

There's a feeling inside Cas that goes wild at these words. He wasn't sure if it was because Dean's thumb was stroking his shoulder, or perhaps it was the leathery, tobacco essence Dean gave off that made Cas feel high. Who knows?

The two sat like this for a while; no talking, only soft touches and innocent gestures were allowed. Dean did his best to help the angel relax. And Cas liked the way the pad of Dean's thumb made circles near his neck.

Eventually, though, the quiet and the tenderness of this innocent moment they were having, leads Dean to fall asleep. His head lands partially on Cas's arm and also on part of his chest.

Cas finds himself smiling at the sight of his sleeping hunter.

But a tiny bell goes off in the back of his head. The angel's were summoning Castiel and they needed him now, apparently.

"Dean," Cas whispers. His other arm is restrained by Dean's limp hand, so Cas had no way of easily waking him up. "Dean," he says a little louder. The bell rings faster and louder, leaving pain in Cas's ears.

There's a soft grunt, an unconscious lick of his lips and Dean shifts further.

Cas dips his head down, nudging his nose against Dean's forehead. The bell's ringing becomes more urgent. "Dean, I have to go...!" But the nudging works.

Dean slowly pulls himself from unconsciousness, opening his sleepy eyes and looking up. Dean's nose nudges against Cas's when he lifts his head.

With a pounding heart and widening eyes, Dean licks his lips again, sitting up a little. What an interesting way for Dean to wake up. Their faces are inches apart. Their noses are touching. Dean's eyes flicker between Cas's beautiful blue irises and his plump lips. Cas also feels a weight push down on his chest; he has an urge as he stares down Dean's pink lips.

That's when Dean makes a move: he moves closer and his nose brushes Cas's again. He's almost a hundred percent sure that the angel can hear his heart pounding beneath his chest, but Dean doesn't care. He begins to close his eyes as he can barely feel Cas's bottom lip against his own.

But that's when Cas's summoning overpowers him.

His wings invisibly retract and he disappears, leaving Dean with only a gust of wind and a confused, uneasy feeling in his stomach.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a touch is all it takes.

Cas didn't return to the bunker until Dean was well asleep, which had been his plan after their wake-up call.

His thoughts were clouded all day, interfering with his work and it was most definitely noticed by his superiors. Cas didn't want to linger on it; maybe it was one of those things they just don't talk or think about. 

But Cas did want to think about it. To him, it was like the ending of a chapter from a book: he wanted to know what happens next.

Castiel caught himself tracing his bottom lip with his fingertips multiple times that day. And it was caused by the thought of Dean Winchester's lips touching his own.

As for Dean, his thoughts were a mess, but his memory was crystal clear.

Dean could remember the enticing smell of Castiel when they sat just millimeters apart. He could still pick out the subtle hints of leather deep within the overpowering vanilla and linen essence. Dean could feel the angel's bottom lip grazing over his own, even if it was barely a brush.

Like his angel, Dean's own fingers touched his lip lightly from the giddy, stomach-twisting memory.

But directly after Cas disappeared from his grips, Dean found himself a little angry, yet turned on.

Dean locked himself up in his bedroom, pacing. His hands were on his hips or buried in the pockets of his jeans and then dragging through his hair.

What was he thinking, leaning in so close to Cas like that? What was he expecting to happen, or even to do if Cas reciprocated?

Shaking his head, Dean sat on the edge of his memory foam bed, tangling his fingers in his hair.

He wasn't sure how he was going to talk to Cas, or even act around him. Was everything going to change because of this one little thing? Was it even that little, though? Come to think of it, almost touching lips is a pretty goddamn huge thing to do, especially between best friends.

Without an idea of what to say or do, Dean waited for Cas to return. He sat on the couch, watching old Doctor Who reruns, waiting. He downed four beers during the time and his patience grew thin around 11 o'clock at night.

Dean sauntered off to his bedroom, feet dragging, head fuzzy from the alcohol, partially irritated at Cas for not showing. He fell on the bed, snoring softly seconds later, shoes and clothes still on.

~~~

The next morning, Cas pretended like nothing happened.

Although Dean found it curious that he woke up in only boxer briefs and a pair of socks, he said nothing about either of the matters. He just didn't want things to be weird between them.

"Mornin'," Dean mumbled as he pulled on a tee shirt, walking into the bunker's kitchen. He scratched his head and pretended everything was alright.

Luckily, Cas did the same.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel looked up from the TV.

"Have a good night?" He asked, searching through the fridge. Dean finally pulled out Chinese takeout he'd ordered four days ago.

"Yes. It was...eventful." And he even smiled at the hunter.

Nodding, Dean took a seat behind Cas, at the table. Cas was watching a documentary on bugs. Dean cringed from the sight of a colony of spiders and turned to picking at his food. He fork twirled around some lo mein noodles as he hesitantly asked, "So...you aren't busy, are you?" Dean didn't try to sound too desperate, although, it seemed like he was.

Cas looked back at him with a small smile. "Not right now, no. I never know when my superiors will call, though..." He turned back to the TV.

"Alrighty..." Dean sighed and finished off his Chinese.

Cas obviously didn't want to be interrupted, so Dean kept himself busy. He walked down to the garage without a second word to Cas and wandered along the sleek cars.

He felt odd...sad almost.

For some reason, there was a feeling in Dean's chest ached for some sort, some form of intimacy, even though he wasn't the loving type. He just wanted something.

But Dean was alone and that made him feel even worse.

~~~

Three hours or so later, Dean stopped polishing each of the cars, wiped the sweat off of his forehead and returned back to the living room. Cas was gone and the TV was off. Dean bit his lip as he spotted the note on the fridge.

"11:28 a.m.  
I was called for a job. I hope to be back home soon.  
Cas"

Dean reread the short note four times over. He looked at the clock on the microwave: 2:51 p.m. Cas had hoped he'd be home sooner, but the job had been more difficult than he expected.

With a sad sigh, Dean set the paper down on the counter and sauntered back to the end of the hallway. He closed the door of his bedroom behind him and crawled on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

His heart pounded against his ribcage as he closed his eyes and licked his lips. Dean dreamed of Cas sitting on his bed, staring at the him.

Dean's brows furrowed. Why was Cas here?

Dream Cas slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt, sliding it off and dropping it to the floor. He lied back on the bed, trailing his hand down his chest and torso, teasingly. Cas undid his belt, unbuttoned his slacks and looked at Dean with a cocked eyebrow.

Dean had an urge inside him and he wanted to crawl on top of angel and kiss up his tanned, soft skin. So he did. Dean moved toward the blue-eyed man and slid his hand down Cas's thigh, beginning to rub his hardening crotch.

Unconsciously, Dean's cock grew and ached. He longed for Cas and his touch.

A soft moan escaped his lips, followed by a whimper, "Cas..."

Dean rolled over in his sleep, groaning Cas's name under his breath.

Dream Cas kissed up Dean's thighs after he flipped the two of them over. "Dean," Cas murmured against his inner left thigh. "So hard for me already..." 

Just as Dream Cas reached to wrap his long fingers around Dean's stiff cock, the human jerked awake, eyes flying open. He felt himself hard and leaking precome into his boxer briefs and, holy shit, Dean knew he was in trouble.

-

He wanted to feel something. Dean wanted a connection. He wanted Cas's soft hand wrapped around his stiff cock, pumping and teasing him. Dean wanted to see bright, blue eyes staring innocently up at him as a wet tongue makes contact with Dean's aching tip.

Jumping up, Dean snaps out of his daze and swallows hard. He has to do something to relieve the sexual frustration building in the pit of his stomach and he needed to do it before Cas got back.

He couldn't just keep daydreaming about Cas sucking his cock.

With Cas gone, as well as Sam, the timing was conveniently perfect. No one was home, so it didn't matter if he shut the door; it wouldn't have even mattered if he relieved himself on the couch.

Swallowing hard, Dean discarded his jeans and boxer briefs to the floor. He felt anxious, but it was frustration that had long been built between Cas and him. Dean definitely needed this.

Dean settled back against the headboard of his bed, spreading his legs slightly and doing what Cas did in his dream: running his hand down his thigh and capturing his already-hard cock between his fingers.

Starting out slow, Dean stroked himself. He gave different pressures between movements and even pressed his thumb to the tip, which made his hips jolt forward in a thrust.

After a few seconds though, he became more relaxed. He leaned his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes and moaning softly. "Cas," He whimpered in between moans and strokes. "Oh, God, Cas..."

The vision in Dean's head wasn't Dream Cas, but it was his Cas. The angel with the pretty blue eyes, soft dark hair and smooth tan skin... Smiling at Dean. Touching him. Kissing his chest.

Pumping his cock and thrusting upward into his hand, Dean felt good. This is what he needed.

"Cas..." he threw his head back. "Cas--!Oh, God, yes!" Dean began to pant and whimper. Heat pooled into the pit of his stomach, along with a mix of pleasure and lust. Oh, God, this felt amazing.

Instead of seeing the back of his eyelids, Dean saw Cas. He saw Cas sucking his cock and kissing his balls and licking his nipples. Dean was practically throbbing from the thought. And he absolutely loved it.

Little did he know, Cas stood outside in the hallway. The door was open and he was watching his hunter touch himself with his eyes wide, crying out the angel's name after each moan.

What was Cas supposed to think about this?

When Dean had called for him, he came immediately. But Cas couldn't look away from the sight that made his stomach churn with blissful heat. Cas's own cock was straining against his pants and he wasn't entirely sure why.

But when the hunter whimpered and came all over his chest and torso, Cas understood. He felt his cock leaking and just as Dean began to clean the come up, Cas disappeared, only to return to his bedroom, stripping himself of his trousers and boxers and finish himself off.

Moaning and whimpering into a pillow, Cas replayed the vision of Dean masturbating, except this time: Dean was screaming his name with the upmost pleasure.

\----------------------

Hey everyone! Sorry this took sooooo long to write. I hope you like it!!!  
Leave comments and votes and share it with people, I don't know! But thank you so much for reading and I'll be writing again very soon!  
~L


	4. Thank God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank God it finally happened  
> SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER OMG

What the hell was Cas going to do now?

He felt dirty...and sinful. Castiel, angel of the Lord, watched as his best friend touched himself while crying out his name. And then, he proceeded to go to his room and fuck himself into his hand.

And it made Cas feel so fucking good.

But it was at this point in time where Cas had absolutely no idea what to do. He sat around, thinking and thinking and replaying the image of Dean and remembering the intense, amazing sensation of an orgasm. Something he'd never felt from his own doing before.

On the other hand, Dean wasn't thinking so in depth about what he's just done. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, stroking himself slowly and gently, thinking about Cas's breath-taking smile and his sparkling eyes.

Dean found himself smiling like an idiot.

~

Their day was anything but awkward. Dean kept himself busy by cleaning and Cas turned on the angel radio in his head, tuning in. 

Every now and then, Dean would flash a smile at Cas; a sincere one, full of happy thoughts and wishes. Cas would feel Dean's eyes on him, look up, smile preciously and blush to himself, suddenly remembering his time last night.

Cas so badly wanted to tell Dean. He wanted to tell him how the night before made him feel, how Dean made him feel. But angels weren't supposed to get involved with humans. 

But Dean.

Those two words rolled through Castiel's mind after each scenario. What happens if this— what about that— but Cas didn't care. He only cared about Dean.

That's how it's always been. That's how it always will be.

~

It was around 5pm when the angel found his companion in the kitchen. Dean was preparing food for the two of them: dinner. Food of which Cas didn't need or eat, but he did so to be with his hunter. To share that time with him.

"Dean," Cas murmured gently as his approached the taller man.

Dean smiled so himself as he buttered the bread. "What's up, Cas?" he replied, looking back at him with a gentle smile.

And then Cas wasn't thinking.

He came up behind Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cas took another step closer to him, breathing in his musky, yet refreshing scent. He swallowed hard as Dean looked over, meeting Cas's intense, blue eyes.

Without a second thought, Dean leaned closer, nudging his nose against Cas's softly. Dean brought his hand up automatically, caressing Cas's cheek and pressing his lips to the angel's.

This kiss was soft and gentle. Something timeless, something romantic. Dean's touch was delicate; Cas's reaction was all but negative.

Cas moved closer to the hunter, placing his hand on Dean's hip and gripping his flannel with his free hand.

An arm snaked around Cas's waist, pulling his body flush against Dean's, making Cas moan with surprise. Dean didn't want to ruin this moment, but he couldn't help himself when his emotions were so wound up. His tongue stroked Cas's bottom lip and pushed in between his lips. Cas's hand ran up the side of Dean's waist and muscular back and then tangled in his hair, pulling his face as close to his as he could.

They were both panting against each other's mouth, still flicking their tongues against one-another's and pressing soft kisses to each other's lips. Cas leaned his forehead against the space in between Dean's eyes, nudging his nose against the hunter's, ghosting his lips over his.

"Thank god..." Dean sighed in relief. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

And Cas kissed him again, passionately.

••••••••••••••••

Sorry this took so long and is so short! I've been busy with school and stuff, but I hope you like it :)  
Enjoy! Comment, share and vote if you want!  
~L


End file.
